


Home

by Iarryxhome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And bum, And hair, Banter, Bottom Louis, Cute, Flirting, Footjob, Goodbye, Harry is a business man, Humor, Just everything, Kinda hate to love, Louis falls off a tree, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Ummm this my first try idk how to do this, Ziam too, hard to get louis, harry is obsessed with Louis's ankles, idk if I wanna continue, like seriously FIX THAT, louis is a spoilt kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarryxhome/pseuds/Iarryxhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the son of the owner of Louis Vuitton His whole life he has everything he wanted , his mom and dad love him very much so they r letting Louis take a gap year or two cuz he doesn't know what to do with his life.<br/>Harry is a hardworking businessman who is manager of a medium size company but one day gets a call from Vuitton himself for a job offer and decides to take it. Which includes mentoring Mr. Vuitton's son on jobs and real life. </p>
<p>Aka Louis didn't expect his unwanted mentor to be a hot business man and Harry didn't  expect his job to include his boss's son helping him discover his kinks.<br/>karaoke, foot job, falling of trees, crying with ice cream at 3am insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I am gonna write more

"Oh for god sake that your job!" A short frustrated tan boy was yelling at his phone that was too big compare to his small head and dainty wrists.  
"What do you mean 'it's too much a demand sir'?" The boy cried on to his phone while he looked at the mirror fixing his soft looking feathery hair.  
The boy huffed out his cheeks puffing out and his bright blue eyes rolling back annoyed,"listen here," the boy began pacing back and forth in the fur rug piece of his room as he spoke,"I don't care how much of a demand this is. I want a chocolate fountain with 900 strawberries arranged in a star shape along with 900 glasses of your most expensive wine arranged in a triangle mount at my party by the end of the day."  
"I understand, sir but-" the voice on the phone spoke.  
The feathery haired boy's extra fake cheerful voice cut them off,"Well grand You understand! You know my address I will pay you then." The boy tossed his phone on his bed huffing.  
The room he was in was huge, high white walls with a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, huge windows that were framed with satin curtains.  
As the boy huffed and threw himself on his bed a voice called him.  
"Louis?" It was a man's voice.  
Louis stood up and sat at the edge of his bed frowning as looked down at his feet that were dangling in the air due to his short height.  
But Louis always did blamed the floor for being too low.  
"Lou, you in there?  
"Yea dad come in" Louis called at the man in the other side of the door.  
As soon as the man walked in he spoke,"Lou, can I ask why you just made a order for a chocolate fountain, 900 strawberries and wine?" A man in suit and tie with the same brown hair and blue eyes as Louis asked,"Am I forgetting a special occasion.." The man asked with a knowing look like he knew the answer.  
Louis got off the bed and waltzed over to the dresser spraying some perfume as he talked,"Dad, it's a celebration for me,"Louis asked.  
The man furrowed his brow,"for you? And why exactly are you celebrating for you?"  
Louis turned to face his dad,"um because I am almost 21" Louis answered in a duh tone  
The man blinked,"Louis your birthday is in 5 months."  
Louis jutted his hips out and gave his dad a smile,"exactly that's why!"  
The man huffed,"Lou you can't just have birthday parties 5 months earlier."  
Louis's smile fell,"why not? it's not like we are short on money."  
The man walked closer to Louis and took the perfume out of his son's hand and set it on the glass table and turned to his son,"Louis I convinced your mum to let you have a free year or two and not go to college but that didn't mean have birthday party 5 months before your birthday or plan weekend trips to Bali and the next week to god knows where," the man took a breath looking at his son,"and yes I know money isn't the problem here, it's your future," Louis opened his mouth to object but his dad knew what Louis was going to say,"And yes I understand you want a free year to figure out what you want. But waking up with hang overs in different parts of the world isn't figuring out anything."  
Louis sighed knowing his dad was right,"but partying is so much funnnnn" Louis whined throwing his hands in the air,"plus your are Vuitton Tomlinson your the only one that loves working." Louis explained walking over to his bed.  
"Louis please this isn't about me. I just want you to try or at least think about what you want." Vuitton explained.  
"But dad can't I like travel to places and I don't do stuff."  
The man rolled his eyes at his son and paused,"okay that's it. We are going to get you into things."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
Louis asked in a confused tone sitting up in his bed.  
"Watch your mouth," Vuitton raised his eyebrows not amused,"and that means you are going to start looking at job options."  
Louis scrunched up his eyebrows,"but I don't even know what jobs I want?"  
Vuitton clasped his hand and stood In front of Louis,"exactly and you never will ordering wine and strawberries. so we are going to get you to try everything and see what you like."  
"Ugh please this is boring me already." Louis said suddenly not interested again.  
The man rolled his eyes and went over and pulled his son to sit up and stood infornt of him,"You aren't a child anymore louis, and no one said job finding was a fun activity to do when you want.  
Louis pouted looking at his dad,"I am not acting like a child.  
Vuitton blinked,"I am going to not comment on that when you are pouting exactly like a child and say it again you are going to try to find what you like," Vuitton looked at Louis,"and you are going to get someone's help."  
Louis sat up straighter,"someone?"  
Vuitton clasped his hands together,"your mum and I found a perfect gentleman to help train you in your first job try."  
Louis was getting more annoyed,"and I have no say in this?"  
Vuitton sighed,"Please, Louis. This isn't up for discussion" before he walked out the door Vuitton turned back to Louis with a weird look on his face that Louis couldn't read and said,"plus I have a feeling you will be very fond of this gentleman." And left.  
Louis threw this self on his soft bed for the 15th time this morning and screamed in his pillow.  
'Fond my big fat ass' Louis thought bitterly. 

*********  
"For god sake! Gemma, I promise this isn't about my closet!" A long curly haired man was talking on the phone.  
"Okay then why did you just quit your job the second Louis Vuitton offered you one?" A female voice on the other side asked.  
The curly lad massaged his templets with his long pale fingers,"Because Gemma, the Vuitton industry is one of the best in the world and working there as a janitor and working at the institute as a manger literally pay the same."  
There was a pause in the other side of the phone,"hmm well I still think it's about your obsession with Louis Vuitton clothes, Harry," she paused and sincerely said,"I am messing with you baby bro, I am happy you got the job offer."  
Harry sighed and smiled,"thanks sis. I have got to go I'll call you after my first day. Wish me luck!"  
"You will do fine, H," she paused for a second,"I still can't believe Vuitton Tomlinson himself made you a call to offer you a job. I am the better style why didn't he come after me?"  
Harry rolled his eyes his lips still whirled up,"good bye gem." And they hung up. 

Harry got up from his study table and walked over to his closet.  
His room wasn't a mansion but it was more of a 4 bed room family house. It was big enough for him to clean by himself and plenty of room his sister or mum when they came around.  
Harry took out his black dress pants and looked more proper and a black white button shirt and paired it with his sailor looking coat with buttons. He was bloody working for Vuitton Tomlinson so he had to look clean and proper but fashionable at the same time. Harry spritzed some cologne on and went out the door to catch a cab.  
***  
"I swear to god zayn he is actually ruining my life." Louis complained with his thin pretty lips forming in a pout to a tan taller beautiful man.  
The other man rolled his eyes,"Lou, can you please stop being a drama queen. I agree with your dad, you should at the least be looking at options." The man with the dark hair and shining eyes explained to the pouting small blue eyed boy.  
Louis eyed zayn ,crossing his arms,"who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"  
The man rolled his beautiful golden brown eyes at the boy in front of him,"I am serious. Plus your dad said you would be fond of this trainer."  
Louis uncrossed his hands walking over to the kitchen island hoping on the stool,"please zayn we both know that my dad's fond description is probably some old man in his 60s looking for a way to pass his time and tell young people about his long gone youth."  
Zayn winced,"Louis come one just do it and if you most definitely don't like them fine I'll help you do what you need to get rid of him."  
Louis's thin pink lips slowly turned up into a smile as his eyes held a mysterious glint, that zayn caught real quick.  
He walked over to Louis pointing his index finger at the small boy who was looking up at him with innocent eyes,"and don't even think about what your thinking about, little minix," zayn threw his hands up in the hair sighing,"this man's job depends on it,"  
Louis let out a knowing sigh,"okay okay fine I'll try to get along with a old wrinkly man for you."  
Zayn went over and hugged Louis and rested his head on top on Louis's tiny head patting his hair,"we should celebrate the last day of your freedom."  
Louis pulled back narrowing his eyes,"jeez thanks best friend I feel so much better about my decision."  
Zayn laughed,"I am kidding! But we should celebrate and hey you know if anything happens I'll be there to rescue you right?" Zayn pulled back and bent down looking at Louis in the eyes.  
Louis looked up at zayn,"yes zayn always." Zayn put a kiss on to of Louis's feathery hair  
"Okay then let's get this started,I'll call Liam and Niall over and you call the party planner," Zayn said walking upstairs as Louis bitterly went and called his maid to make plans for the last party before he had a leash on his neck.  
******  
"Hello I am here to see Mr. Vuitton." Harry said to the guard in front of the huge mansion gates.  
The guard gave him a side eye almost judging,"I need to see some kinda ID, sir."  
"Of course." Harry said fumbling in his suit case.  
Harry took out a card that Mr. Vuitton had sent him personally, which Harry was still in shock at. Harry handed the laminated card to the tall guard.  
The guard stared between the card and Harry and asked in a surprised voice,"Mr. Vuitton gave you this?"  
Harry scrunched his eyebrows,"umm yea he sent it to me, is something wrong?"  
"You are Harry styles?" The haired asked with wide eyes.  
Harry was confused,"yea.. Do we know each other?"  
The guard replaced his wide eyes off and replaced with a cherry smile that confused Harry,"No, no just asking for ID purposes." and gave the card back to Harry. Harry nodded.  
"Mr. Vuitton isn't here for the weekend but you are welcome to do what you came here to do," the guard explained still smiling,"do you need help with you brief case?"  
Wasn't here? Wait then what was Harry supposed to do? Did he even want Harry working for him? But he had told Harry that he was going to start working as soon as he came? When was he going to be back? Harry was proper panicking.  
"...sir?" The guards concerned voice snapped him out of his state.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Harry asked politely.  
The guard pointed to Harry's black brief case,"do you need help with that?"  
Harry looked at his brief case and smiled back at the guard,what was his name,"No that's alright."  
The guard nodded at Harry and went to opens the gates,"I am Harrison and if you anything I'll be here."  
Harry smiled at Harrison and before he walked in asked,"so when will Mr. Vuitton be back?"  
"I have no say it's work there is no telling but if you ask his son he would have the closest idea." He explained with almost a smug look but Harry must be seeing things cause he is in panic mode,Harrison added,"sorry"  
Harry stared at door to the house.  
"No it's al right. Thanks anyway." And waved back good bye to Harrison.  
Harry gripped his brief and into the huge doors of the Vuitton house.  
Harrison waited for Harry to go inside through the mansion doors then picked up his phone and dialed a number,"Sir, he is in."  
The person on the other side said with a smile,"good everything is going by plan."  
******  
"I swear to god Niall for the 100th time my mentor isn't going to be my sugar daddy." Louis said to a blonde haired guy, Niall as he squinted scrolling through his phone.  
"Louis we all know you are going to try and get into his pants." Niall said knowingly as he sipped on some drink as he rested his elbow on the outdoor bar table.  
"Niall it's someone my dad trusts they are probably going to a 60 yr old." Louis said as he looked up from his seat by the pool,"plus Zayn here is making me actually try so." Louis said he directed to Zayn, who was currently cuddled next to a muscled brown haired guy.  
Zayn snapped his attention away from staring at the brown haired guy and turned his head towards Louis,"hmm?"  
Louis took out the orange from his drink and threw it towards them,"don't hmm me." Louis sassily.  
Zayn tried to cover the guy he was cuddling with on the bench with his body so the orange didn't him.  
Louis stared at him,"did you just get hit by orange juice so Liam wouldn't get hit?"  
Zayn huffed and sat resting his elbows in on the bench. Liam smiled at him and reached up from laying down and pecked at Zayn's lips.  
Louis started at them making a sound of disgust but secretly he was endeared by his friends action,"will you two stop this!" Louis wined and murmuring,'fucking disgusting' and 'unbelievable'  
Liam and Zayn laughed ad Liam got up and rested his head on Zayn's chest as they laid on the bench.  
Niall had went off somewhere amongst the people and Zayn and Liam were dancing and Louis was just laying there aimlessly scrolling through his phone.  
Louis was wearing tiny pink shorts and shirtless showing his flawless chest that the sun was tanning, his hair was fluffy and soft and pieces were poking out everywhere but it looked good, his face was tanner from all the sun and the sun was hitting cheekbones making him glow. He was holding a glass of drink in one hand and his phone on the other.  
Louis signed coming up and resting his elbows in the lounge he was laying in. That when Louis looked at the door of his house and noticed a man coming towards the pool side. Louis couldn't tell a lot but he didn't look like he was here for the pool party like the rest of the people here , because of his attire of suit and briefcase he was carrying. Louis watched as he walked closer by the bar side as if he was lost and looking for something. Louis got up and strutted to the lounge closer to the bar and laid there fixing his hair and put his sunglasses so he could stare at the man with out getting caught.  
What? Louis was bored.  
Louis got a better look at the man, he was hot. Like super hot well at least his back. Louis was studying the man with his jaw wide open.  
He was at least a foot taller than Louis his legs were in a black dress pants and yet they looked like the best legs he had seen. His arms looked like they were about to burst from his coat he was wearing.  
Nice fashion choice.  
He couldn't tell his face but his back looked like someone craved it and too extra long to make it look that good. His curly locks fell perfectly down his shoulders. Oh my his hands were huge. Like very pretty and very huge. Louis's stomach stirred as he had images in his head. Louis never knew he had a thing for business mans but he is clearly proven wrong.  
The man was about to turn around so Louis shoved his glasses up his eyes as and prayed his face was as hot as his back.  
Louis acted like he was looking at his phone and sipping his drink as he rested in his elbows on the lounge.  
When the man turned around and Louis's glasses fell down his nose as his jaw dropped.  
This man was gorgeous. Louis shoved his glasses up his nose, quickly.  
He had beautiful pale face with bright green eyes that shined as he squinted at the sun. His jaw was to die for all sharp and sculpted, and his lips were very bow like and pink. Louis was most likely drooling. He wanted to jump on the man and kiss his perfect lips until he couldn't breath.  
Well Louis had to do and talk to him so Louis fluffed up his hair and took his glasses out and got up pushing his ass out and strutted hips to the bar side towards the beautiful man.  
*******  
So Harry was lost. This mansion was huge like even the hallways were big as a normal house's room. When Harry walked in there were maids every where and the house was decorated in all kinds of art pieces and flowers. The lights made the mansion look like some kind of castle. Harry didn't know where to go so he just followed the noise that was coming. Some maids looked at him weirdly but no one stopped him. He guessed it was because he was already checked by the front guards.  
Harry came in front of a huge glass slide door and out side was a huge pool area with a bar and lots of people in bikinis and shorts and drinks in hand or just lounging by the pool.  
"Excuse me,sir are you here for the party?" Harry turned towards the voice. It was a 40 yr old looking lady asking him,"I umm no I am not. I am looking for Mr. Vuitton's son?"  
"Oh Mr. Louis should be outside by the pool." She replied pointing towards the party outside.  
Harry looked between the lady and the party,"right um thank you."  
The lady smiled and nodded leaving Harry.  
How old was he anyway now? Harry knows that Mr. Vuitton's son is the most important person in his life along with his wife. He even named his brand and company after his son and his bane, Louis Vuitton.  
Harry was suddenly nervous what if the son was a bratty spoiled person who doesn't like Harry and tells something bad about Harry to his dad?  
Fuck Harry was screwed.  
Harry straighten his coat and rubbed his face and gripped his brief case and walked outside.  
The music was very loud. For god sake they had a private live DJ. Harry was searching around for a polite looking person to ask where the son was when he looked straight ahead and noticed a small shirtless guy laying on the lounge sipping on something. He looked bored so Harry decided to walk over. As Harry was walking closer he realized that he looked familiar.  
Oh fuck fuck fuckck  
That was the son of Mr. Vuitton.


End file.
